Back and Forths
by The Outlasted
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shot's, with a couple of continuing stories for the clown couple and character's associated with them. These stories can contain elseworld themes as well as themes from different mediums in the past. I enjoy making these types of chapters because I will be able to focus on each chapter thoroughly without interweaving them all together in the end.
1. Chapter 1

On a Monday afternoon a man walked into a church. He noticed that the church was associated with the catholic following as well as a confessional against the right wall. He gazed at the mosaic glass framed windows of prophets and disciples. The sound of a door closed and Jack's attention was regained. Quickly he went into the confessional before the father came.

A person entered the other side of the confessional. Once the curtain was pulled and the small square slot in the door opened he knew it was time to speak.

" _Forgive me father for I have sinned."_ The priest presumed the following. "Speak to me of what occurred son."

" _I honestly never tried this before."_ A pause in the air was kept for a couple seconds. "No matter what you have done, you can still ask for forgiveness my child. God isn't spiteful in the eyes of those who feel guilty for their moments of weakness."

" _Okay. Where to begin….."_

"Jack come back here dammit. Do you hear me yelling at you!?" She grabbed the coat of his jacket, he turned around quickly looking at her furiously.

" _Yes, quite well actually but at this moment I don't want to hear it sweets. I would suggest you take your hand off my suit before I take it off for you!"_ She persisted but Jack grew tired off the shenanigans. " _I warned you love."_ He smacked her hard against the face and she fell to the floor heavy like a sack of potatoes.

Harley was disoriented temporarily, the left side of her face was numb, red sore forming, ear ringing, shocked. He never hit her before. A tear was forming in her eye and more would eventually come. " _You are so fucking stubborn honey."_

"I'm just trying to help you pudd…" He grabbed her by the throat and lift her up slowly. " _You should know that I don't like it very much when someone gets in the way of me killing the batman."_ Harley broke his chokehold and punched him across the face. Blood came from his mouth. " _Ah baby, what would I do without you?"_ The two held each other.

"Probably put your aggression towards the henchmen." He couldn't argue with her completely. Before they met Jack had become accustomed to going through thugs like tissues. Harley is different because she never leaves despite the berating comments, belittling attitude, and general lack of sympathy in his nature. "Ya know I could leave here if I wanted to you know." A genuine smile formed from his lips. " _Of course sweets. The door is over there. I know you'll go to Pammie's for the night and come to your senses in the morning."_ Harley grew an angry expression.

"Fuck you." And with that she left...

" _You see father, I see myself continuing this toxic cycle but yet I can't help but enjoy it too though. When I hit her there was such a sensation of release. I'd hate to admit it but she had it coming right father?"_

There was silence from the other side of the confessional. " _Father?"_ Joker checked the confessional to see that it was empty.

" _So much for judgement withheld. Hell I didn't even finish the story yet."_


	2. Unknown

In Gotham City the night light atmosphere covered the stars with the help of surrounding air pollution. The streets were empty and scarce with cars. Skyscrapers reflected nothing but the environment around them. A second passed and for a brief moment there was nothing but deafening silence. Generally people desire noise to drown out that sensation of silence with the actions of everyday life. Soon the moment will slip away though. It always does in the end. To expect a different result to occur would be madness right?

No, it would just be false hope overall.

CRASH. A vehicle collided with the Gotham Central Bank. No one was around to notice but the security cameras definitely recorded it. The vehicle was a grey sedan coupe. It looked brand new, right off the lot. The vehicle was in better shape than the driver though. She was less fortunate. She somewhat regained consciousness and struggled to get out the crashed matchbox. Sirens were heard coming down the street and lady knew she only had a couple minutes left before she bleed out.

A police car stopped in front of the crash site. An officer stepped out with his holster unclipped. Usually when there's an incident at the bank, nefarious intentions are present. But no, the woman wanted to make sure she was found.

The officer flashed a light onto a trail of blood that continued deeper into the bank. He followed the trail with his gun ready to fire. He stopped dead in his track when the appearance of a woman covered in blood with her head turned right.

"They are coming for us.", she said soft but yet intimidating. The officer called for backup. "Miss put your hands up now!" The Jane Doe fell to the floor due to the amount of blood lost. "Help me...please." Those were the last words she said before becoming unconscious. The officer came to give her aid but was suddenly attack by an unknown entity. The instant of defeat was when he felt a sharp projectile pierce through his head. The sensation of numbness was present before the officer collapsed. What was left was a dead officer and Jane Doe.

" **All on-duty patrol we have an officer requesting backup on 3rd and Mercury Ave. Officer Chadwick hasn't responded so possess caution."**

A figure turned off his headset. He leaned over his custom cycle and revved the engine. It was time to go. Driving down the main street yielded clarity for a second before chaos would inevitably ensue. As the sound of sirens block him from hearing his own thoughts, he knew the night was just getting started. The cycle was parked near the building. As a another emergency passed down the street he vanished in its passing.

"Now I want a ten block perimeter around the skyscraper. The person responsible for the death of one of our own will not get away." The commissioner walked around the chalk outline of the officers corpse. Gordon took out a packet of Camels he's been saving for stressful moments. Flicking the lighter he noticed the dark figure in the distance and knew who it was.

"Well it was about time. I was starting to wonder if you were taking the night off."

"Commissioner. Smoking again, does your daughter know?" Gordon gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"No. She would kill me if she found out. I've been trying to quit recently. Those damn patches however never seem to give me the same satisfaction a ciggy could." Batman turned to see the body. "He didn't suffer at least."

"Well unfortunately his family has yet to been informed of recent incidents. The girl that was found with the officer was taken to Gotham General Hospital. She lost too much blood from god knows what. Hopefully we can find out soon when she recovers."

Batman turns to the side of the body, looking at the blank expression of the corpse didn't phase him, he's seen enough bodies drop in this city. He waved his fingers over the open wound. The entire palm had light up blue containing a grid pattern. After a minute the scan was complete.

"Huh this is strange?"

"What is it?"

"The readings are showing the velocity the foreign projectile passing through his head at 200 mph. That's the same speed of a bullet train. Also there's a composite of material that's not found in nature, not even listed in the periodic table."

"Well ambiguity doesn't exactly find the person who did this."

"This might not have happened from a person exactly." Batman stepped back and activated his vision filter. Two lenses covered his eyes and they glowed blue. Through his point of view he tried to piece together the scene.

"The officer stood in front of the Jane Doe. When he was going to assist the unconscious women an unknown entity launched the projectile towards his head at a 90 degree angle. From looking at the wound it seemed to have expanded halfway through him." Batman walked to location of where the entity was. He switched scans and discovered a light layer of grey material. "I'll take this so it can be extensively examined. You said Jane Doe was in Gotham General?"

"Yeah but she's unconscious to the best of my knowledge."

"I'm patient." Gordon turned around to find that Batman disappeared.

"Every damn time."

The Batmobile raced off to the other side of the city and a quarter mile before reaching the destination he launched himself out and glided in the sky to the rooftop.


	3. Part 2

The sound of the ventilation system blocked out the noise of highway traffic. Stars gazed across into the horizon but a slight of blue light was growing. There was an illumination of city lights that intensified the buildings around it. Characteristics became exposed, cracks along a pillar, a slightly opened window, or just a rusted out lock in the roof door. Batman took out a thick black ring and placed it around the lock. When it turned on the lock popped off from the extreme heat of the lasers cutting through the metal. Down the stairs, a nurse was smoking during her break. She turned to see Batman staring at the smoke.

"Have you seen a Jane Doe register tonight?" She shrugged off the question. "You know not everyone who works here constantly has their ear to the ground. If we did have rushed patients, especially associated with police affairs, they would be placed on the fourth floor at the east wing."

"Thank you." He jumped down the staircase, falling a couple floors down before throwing a batarang to the ceiling of the fourth floor staircase. Opening the door showed a three cops running to the east wing in a hurry. A cop yelled, "Shit! She woke up." Batman ran to the direction of the cops and pulled out a small black box. Jane Doe was walking forward towards the exit with her eyes black with a green outline around the iris. Nothing was thrown by her but the spirit controlling the host speared an officer with a syringe and the other was strangled to death with a catheter.

Before another set of cops were killed by medical equipment, Batman threw the black box and activate it via voice command. "Alfred now!" The box transformed flat with arms reaching out to each other in the air. A dimensional shock appeared and trapped the demented spirit contained within Jane Doe. "You can't kill me! I have been around since the dawn of man."

"Even so, it doesn't mean I can't imprison you. Close the box now!" The arms closed down and the sides of the box folded in. The little black box shook back and forth before settling down. The conformation that there was no breach was a red light blinking with the addition of a ding. Jane Doe collapsed on the floor and the conscious policemen held their glocks up, aimed at the woman.

"Put your guns down, the spirit has been contained. You two, place her back on the bed." The cops laid her down on the hospital bed. Batman took out a capsule and broke it in two, a scent of sulfur entered Jane Doe's nostrils and her eyes opened wide. The eyes were perceived normal, white with brown irises and black pupils. Her initial emotions surprised and anxious.

"What what, the hell happ….where am I?" Batman kept her down on the hospital bed.

"Easy, take a couple breaths. I need to transfer you to a private facility for testing." The women looked dumbfounded. "Do I have a choice to say no?"

"Yes, you do. Would you want to wait and see if any further anomalies occur unsupervised?" The lady shook her head quickly with an apathetic motion.

"No. Take me away Batman. Cuff me." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "That won't be necessary." Batman escorted her out of the hospital and drove her to The Watchtower. It was a bat-family hub for short moments of pause between conflicts. The batcave isn't exactly close to the city, secondary bases were necessary to establish, especially during the events of Dark City. Jane Doe was given anesthesia before entering the Batmobile.

She awoke to a grey windowless room. There was a treadmill with a water bottle in the holder and a towel in the other. A beige steel cabinet was placed in the other corner of the room. Jane Doe arose from a stiff twin bed. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Doe. Do you know remember your name?"

"I honestly can't remember. I can't even remember how I got here."

"You were given a local anesthetic. This facility is under secrecy and we don't exactly know what we're dealing with here. "Can you stick out your arm please?" Miss Doe did the following. "Come forward." A square shaped slot appeared from the wall, nothing showed or lit up, just black. "Put your arm through the slot please." She hesitated but listened. The slot locked the women's arm in. A hypodermic needle pierced the epidermis and pressed further. A plastic vial connected to the needle began gaining blood. The woman looked nauseous and wanted it to end. "Don't worry, only a couple vials left." Soon he popped off the last vial and placed a piece of gauze with medical tape on the newly formed wound. "Is that it?"

"For now yes. You will be given some food in about five minutes."

"How long do you think I'll be here?"

"Only as long as it takes to find out why you've attracted these recent anomalies and abnormalities." She nodded and sat down on the table and just waited. "If you want, the treadmill will help take away minutes."

"Okay." She didn't move from the bed, only her eyes followed the lines of each side of the walls.

He left the observation room and proceeded to the lab. "Bruce. Have you been able to connect any leads to this case?"

"Nothing is definite Dick, the woman doesn't even remember her name. Facial recognition has shown no matches yet, it's like she just dropped from the sky one night."

"What would be the purpose of that?"

"I'm not sure. Let's see if a blood analysis brings up any marks. If not, then maybe an MRI would tell more. Would you mind activating it Dick?"

"Sure Bruce, just be light with Jane Doe. I know Batman isn't known for compassion but that woman seems very timid still since we discovered her five hours ago. Hold the interrogation for when these tests are done."

"Okay." Dick left the lab and Bruce returned to the Intel Center. He sat in a chair and began scanning through CCTV footage around central Gotham. "Computer, scan for vibrational patterns in the area." Nothing abnormal showed. "Scan for radiation." The computer showed two hotspots, one underneath the skyscraper where the crash occurred, and the other was two block down. It was centered below the entrance of a manhole cover on 32nd and Dexter Lane.

"Show the sewer outline where the radiation spike is." The outline lead to a central well deposit. The well contained an opening to a subsection that hasn't been service for over half a century. "Send the intel to the helm." He got up and walked to the elevator and clicked for the garage. Looking out the window the clouds were pouring heavy. The sewer is going to be chaotic tonight.


	4. Anniversary

" _Come here pooh. Daddy's got a surprise for you."_ Harley ran towards her clown in excitement. As his presence grew larger, her smile widened immensely. At the moment their bodies locked together her eyes opened.

Waking up to a warm embrace, she was left to an empty bed. The purple cotton sheets were pushed down and ruffled, leaving her to pull up the sheets for warmth. "Dam, another night left to my own devices. If only someone can help me take off my tight nighty, my breasts are nearly breaking out of the seem!" Incentivizing sex didn't cause a reaction besides a sigh from herself. Joker must have been out in the city causing mayhem somewhere. She was a little hurt. Memories began to form in her mind of when he used to take her out for spontaneous destruction.

"Perhaps he was blowing off steam from the bad news we received earlier." Harley spread her palm across her stomach. A frown formed and a small tear fell from her face. They had been expecting for a couple of months now. The pregnancy had remained constant, no irregularities or outliers. But one afternoon while having dinner together with Jack, intense contractions occurred and blood began to flow from her vagina. The blood started to trail down her leg. Jay rushed Harley to the underground doctor. She examined Harley and soon diagnosed the blood trail as a result of a miscarriage. Overtime the fetus was extracted via a caesarean section due to the size of development. The couple left a couple days after the procedure. Once they returned home Harley didn't leave her bed for three days. Jay stayed with her under the sheets. They stared at each other with a blank expression, nothing to say.

Harley stood up from the empty bed and walked towards the deck of the penthouse and leaned against the railing. She looked down watching the nightlife prevail. People crossing the street. Performers working the night shift, others turning tricks to survive, and many vehicle entering the freeway to leave the city. Harley wondered where Jay was but hesitated to cater the growing thought. He still has not gotten over the event completely. It hit him harder than her in a way. Ironically neither of them planned on having kids at the time but life always had a way of throwing curve balls at you, that and not pulling out during sex.

She walked away from the ledge and decided to enter the kitchen. To help her get back to sleep she decided to warm up some milk. Opening the fridge there was an unopened gallon jug of two percent milk. The sell by date was in a couple of days so after opening it, a smell test was performed. It was fine. Turning around she bent her legs down to reach under the sink and obtain a small pot. It was placed onto the stove and the milk was poured in. Harley simply just leaned against the counter and waited for the milk to reach an optimal temperature.

The sound of a key inserted in the lock was heard across the room. It turned to the right and the handle was twisted counter clockwise. As the door opened slightly a shadowy figure appeared. " _Hello honey."_ He sounded off but not enough to cause alarm.

"Puddin, are you alright? You weren't in back in bed when I woke up."

" _Were you feeling pain down south?"_

"No, I woke up from a dream of us." He dropped a sharp object from his hands onto the floor. " _What about us?"_ He walked forward towards the kitchen light. What was revealed on him was bloodstains covering his suit and rips all over. Cuts were noticeable with other injuries that seem to have already clotted. Harley ran to him before Jay collapsed. "Puddin hold on, we need to get you cleaned up." Jay took a whiff of the room. " _The milk is about to burn love."_

"Shhhh. Let me help you get to the shower." He stumbled but was supported by Harley. Once he got to the shower she turned on the water and set it to a suitable temperature. After that she turned off the oven and set the pot the side. She went back to the bathroom to undress Jay. " _Thank you."_ A small smile formed. "I'm here for you. I know you're still hurting baby. But I want you to know it wasn't our fault. Fate decided for us that we weren't ready to have a child. Until we are ready, at least we still have each other."

" _You will always be by my side Harleen. I know eventually we'll look back at this night and be glad we waited."_ Harley began to undress him slowly. He sighed from the wounds as each layer was removed. He noticed that some of his blood was on her nighty. " _Aw shit, I got my blood on your nighty."_ She looked down to see a few droplets of his blood travel down her cleavage. "Oh no, I have to take off this bloody nighty. I can barely breathe through this thing, it can barely handle my chest alone." She said in a mocking tone. "Wanna help me take it off puddin?"

" _Of course."_ He lifted her nighty off and threw it in one of the sinks. Both looked at each other naked, a chuckle was growing between them until the sound consumed the entire room. " _Happy anniversary Harleen."_

"Happy anniversary Jack." The two latched lips and embraced each other rapidly. Jay lifted her up and carried her into the shower. Harley was pressed against the tiles, he thrusted inside her with great stamina despite his wounds, it pushed him further inside. Each nipple was sucked individually. Harley grabbed his ass and pushed it towards her begging for every inch. The moisture of her cunt welcomed his cock as she squirted multiple times. He wrapped his arms to the top of her shoulders pulling her up and down bouncing on his erection. Before he finally came, Harley took charge. She lifted herself from Jack's cock and set both feet on the shower floor. "Let me help you puddin." Pushing him down on the floor gently with one hand and grabbing his monster with the other. She sucked her juices from his shaft then spit on the head before placing it back inside her. She twist and turned while riding his dick. "Cum for me puddin." Without hesitation he exhaled deeply, shooting his fat load of hot spunk inside her wet cunt as she was bouncing on his cock. A pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as she laid on top of him. Looking at each other, literally face to face they smiled and shared an Eskimo kiss.

" _Wanna go another round?"_


	5. Nothing

" _Take One….Shit I forgot what I was gonna say already."_ He pressed pause on his tape recorder and looks at the notepad. It was blank, filled with emptiness besides the blue lines printed along the white pages. " _It usually comes to me. They make it look easy in the movies."_

"Puddin please, take your time. Here have some cookies I've made." Handing him the plate he looks at the dessert. " _Is there nuts in them?"_ Harley made closed her mouth and folded in her lips while lifting the eyebrows giving an innocent yet devious expression. " _Harley? Ehh never mind, get me some rum from the freezer."_ She stood up and went to the kitchen. " _Take Two, A mildly calm even came along a lowly little town in the middle of the heartland country. Wait wait was I gonna dramatize one of my tales or just use the core source material?"_ Harley popped her head out briefly, "Why don't you bring up a memory you never got to share with yourself and others like moi? If I can compel you in anyway please let me know."

" _I will honey. Thanks."_ Thinking of multiple times he never dreamed to look back on, it was difficult to make a precise decision but everyone has to start somewhere. " _Take Three, in downtown Gotham there was a tale that was spoken to the young about the Silent Stalker. This individual was a myth to many, certain to some, and absolute for the few. Kind of like our own version of Jack the Ripper, although the major difference was while Jack wasn't ever found, the Silent Stalker was. It took some time to even discover the first clue. The first three years since his appearance in the Burrows reached minimal resistance, at first he started with the homeless residents in the region as practice. Leaving no trace as the name persist, he wasn't traced or recorded from video or audio frequency, there would always be a blur or static interference with recording devices. The first sign of doubt was when construction began on a barren piece of grass along the 495 interstate highway. The city believed it was appropriate to build a new federal building close to JFK for convenience. When the workers began digging to lay the electrical wiring the was a concrete structure deflecting a workers shovel. Digging around the structure caused concern due to the oddity of its position, depth, and being sealed taking the shape of a large grey cube. Cracking it open revealed a mass grave so to speak, 45 rotting corpses found in a concrete sealed cube. No one knew where it came from, how it was placed so without notice due to the close proximity to the highway, and of course who had committed an act against humanity."_

"Puddin, dinners ready." That call immediately took him out the creative flow. " _Honey what, when did you start it's only been fifteen seconds?"_

"I prepared the meal before you came back from work. It's a simple meal, chicken curry with roasted cauliflower and basmati rice. Come sit please, I'll let you feed it to me."

" _Fine, I wondered if you burned the chicken again."_ Harley rolled her eyes as she tasted the curry. He sat down and waited for his plate. She sat right next to him and placed both plates in front of them. He ate the curry with fast intent, not wanting to lose his motivation to write a story. "Ah hem." He paused to look at her. " _What?"_

"So what do you think? A couple seconds have passed to actually get the sensation of the multiple seasonings meld together. " _It's good."_ The reaction was not what Harley was exactly looking for. "Just good."

" _It's good. I mean if you want me delve into the meal. The curry base you used consisted of coconut milk which was condensed along with potatoes allspice, curry leaves, and chicken bullion. The basmati rice is more versatile due to it's lightweight characteristics, easily soaks up the curry base along with the roasted cauliflower which you used distilled olive oil from the Trader Joe's when we visited you great aunt Natasha down in Maryland. Oh and you did not burn the chicken this time, thank you sweets for a delicious dinner."_ He continued to eat the food at a normal pace while Harley didn't even lift up a fork. "Your welcome puddin, I love to make new dishes for you."

" _And I love to eat. Here let me feed my hungry little Harlequin."_ He pushed his empty plate to the side and placed her plate right in front of him. Joker picked her up and placed her on his lap. Lifting the fork and digging into the cuisine, he placed the curry into her mouth. " _Well?"_

"It's good."


	6. Nyx

In the morning of a Tuesday the week before Thanksgiving Bruce awoke to the sound of his phone. Lifting to reach it from the nightstand, an arm reached over his chest. Selina was still asleep while Bruce looked at his phone. The text was from Barbara, it read to meet her at the Belltower in the Antiquities District. He felt tired from the previous night of brawling with Bane and his juiced up henchmen. The upper left side of his back had a deep purple bruise. Pulling slowly out of the bed, not trying to disturb Selina. "Brucie, where are you going?" It didn't work. "I'm going to the Belltower to assist Oracle. It shouldn't take too long." Selina pulled him back to bed. "Honey stay in bed, it's only two a.m. Your still a little beat up from earlier." Her grip was tight but his mind was made up. "I'll just take two Aleve with a Cliff Bar to wake myself up." He kissed her before entering the walk in closet. "Keep the sheets warm for me." She went back to bed knowing it was gonna be another long night in the town for The Dark Knight.

In the Batcave Bruce was shifting through the inventory of batsuits still in commission. The batsuit used in his last confrontation was damaged beyond repair. He declared it still viable for the Kevlar imbedded in the chest plates. A relatively new suit Lucius Fox designed for him a couple of months ago could be useful for surveillance/recon and defense. It was designated as the XJ-E14 or titled Nyx for short. The attributes was that it had advanced echolocation equivalent to a deep sea submarine, lightweight tungsten/chromium alloy fibers along with an 6061 aluminum alloy exoskeleton for agility, frequency disruptors in the headset, and a temporary invisibility function with light deflection as a quick deterrent. For erratic and physical confrontation, the blades attached to the forearms form into miniature shield that can withstand twelve tons of force. As well as knuckle attachments with an electric current running through them. Pretty much electric brass knuckles except these were made from a osmium/titanium alloy. Increased compressibility with exceptional agility and strength. The color of the knuckles changed depending on the environment to work with the suits theme. This suit was not primarily built for a war but it is designed to survive one, and to also surveil it. The cape was not of normal size. It was cut short to give the user a discrete presence. The back of the suit has a mechanism containing four small triangle shaped boosters to give the user an extra bit of oof before jumping off a building. The cape will automatically form its custom shape due to static activation in the capes molecules. Overall the Nyx was black and silver grey but also had a midnight purple hue printed on the sides of the arms and legs, along with covering a third of the bat symbol.

"This should do." Bruce pulled the Nyx Suit off the rotation line and began to put on the body plates. Alfred walks onto the catwalk towards the Batcomputer. "Sir if I may, when was the last time you had eight hours of sleep?" Bruce wanted to dodge the question. "About five months and seven days but I don't like to keep count. Since the engagement with Selina I haven't been able to get a full night's rest. To be honest, despite my previous history with women as a playboy, I never got used to having to share my bed. There was also the plans for the wedding but my social functions and actual job takes too much time from the things that should matter more for the average individual."

Alfred activated the Batcomputer and linked the communicator to the Nyx. "Master Wayne, the advice I would suggest is simply time management, melatonin, and explain your feelings to Selina." Bruce nodded as he put on the cowl. "Nyx, connect." The suit plates shifted automatically and locked in place. The arm blades lifted up in the shape of a parallelogram and instantaneously railed down into four sharp, agile, cutters. "We actually never set a date but I think a wedding in the winter wouldn't be a bad option."

"I can buy the two of you matching scarfs sir."

"I'm sure those scarfs will be lovely Alfred. I'll have mine in black." The Batcomputer relayed a signal from the Belltower. The signal translated to just an ellipses. "Hmm it seems cryptic to say the least but possibly it could be a distress signal in disguise." "It could be sir, only one way to find out." Batman entered the Batwing and turned on the ignition. Only having to reach the Antiquities District with the equivalent of a supersonic fighter jet would only take a couple of minutes and be a little over the top but the current Batmobile is under reconstruction for future endeavors.

In two seconds he reached the Gotham river and awaited to reach his designation. The roaring sound of the hyper engines was enough to deafen if one did not wear the proper hearing protection. Velocity reached to break the speed of sound took seventeen seconds. The time to eject was near. Seeing the Belltower he pressed the eject button when he reached a height of seven hundred and fifty feet. The Batwing shot Batman underneath it towards the Antiquities District. In a split second the cape was deployed along with the accelerators to increase velocity. The Belltower hit 2:25 a.m. and the moon was out in full yet slowly heading to the horizon line, light was creeping in. He decided to dive down to decrease elevation. As he got closer to the Belltower a hatch over on the top of the tower quickly opened pending the arrival of a new guest.

Four seconds was all it took as Bruce lifted his cape to light drop down into the intelligence command center of the Belltower. The sound of the elevator behind him showed a metallic silver door. Barbara came out in her wheelchair looking annoyed. "Took you long enough."

"Good to see you too. What is it that you wanted to show me?" She picked up her tablet from the backpack attached to her wheelchair. Barbara activated the projections in each corner of the room. "I've been looking into a string of missing persons filings in the past three months by the GCPD. Twenty have been officially filled but there has been more than sixty-three accounts from witnesses in selected neighborhoods, ones that on are the lower socioeconomic scale." The screen displayed showed a victim that was found in an alley. The victim suffered multiple beatings, slit wrists, a broken neck, multiple contusions, yellowing of the skin with red rashes over the arms and face. "The victim appears to have symptoms of renal failure along suffering a confrontation ending with self-inflections with the wrist wounds. The rashes appear to be from chemical burns by items unknown as of this time."

"Bruce, do you think someone in the GCPD has been destroying or at least interfering with the missing persons reports?"

"It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities. I'll inform your father of the current predicament. Send me the collective info of the local gangs in those neighborhoods and their hideouts. I need to test out this suit for Lucius for gathering further intelligence." Bruce walked towards the aerial entry and pulled out the Batclaw from his utility belt.

"I like the suit Bruce, the purple works well with the grey and black."

"I'll let him know." He shot the Batclaw to the perch above. Signaling for a pick up from the Batwing knowing that the night has just started.


	7. Nightmares

I am stuck hanging in the air. My suit still falls flat as I hang in the air, tied with fiber cording the sensation in my hands is lessening by the hour. Along with the temporary loss in nerve functionality, a throbbing sensation unlike any before I am experiencing in the middle of my head. What hit me or what did I hit?. Ringing in both ears persisted but in lower decibel levels as time persisted. The air around me is stale, poor ventilation. The only light available is currently old tinted grey fluorescent lights that traveled all four walls on both the ceiling and ground. Slight flickering every fifty-three seconds but that's the least of my distractions. I have only been awake for less than ten minutes and my vision is lacking still. Besides the lights I see a figure straight across from me on the other side of the room. Its voiceless. I can barely see it tilt its head along following my movements. It obviously notices me yet it does nothing. Why can't I see it clearly or hear my breathing? Where am I? My ears are still ringing. God dammit, I need to get myself freed. I can begin to capture whifs of…..potassium nitrate. No, now I'm about to sneeze. Shake your forearms, you want to loosen the rope before a straight constriction. Adjust the batarang connected to your lower back. Move the arms up or in the this predicament down to cut the rope. The figure is moving closer towards you. It pulls a sharp knife under its arm. The compound you smell is causing your eyes to water. As it comes to you the clarity begins to show. The figure wears a suit, dark brown. There was patches on the elbows yet the person wore a sack on its head. Grey misty fumes came from underneath the coat jacket. The person is concealed with a black mask yet its were covered with white glass and an adjustable lower jaw. He or she is moving but no words are coming out. I'm in a troubled situation. This needs to be handled quickly. I slash the rope and temporarily fall before landing on the ground with the assistance of my cowl. The figure attempts to stab me. Shit my right arm went numb. Don't panic, stay calm. Block the first slash, miss, good. The second strike I was a second to slow. Fuck, yep that wound was a clean cut. Now I'm bleeding, before I can cauterize the wound, I need to finish this. The figure went for a third stab. My agility is average yet close to diminishing due to previous injuries. Grab the person by the wrist, lock the grip. Break the hand to take the knife. Wrap the enemy around and stab it a couple of times. Instantly the figure disappears from my grip yet its blood stayed on the floor. The figure reappeared in front of me and then shape-shifted into the Joker.

" _Miss me?"_ He said before vanishing into nothing.

"I need to get out of here."

...


	8. Back in a Simpler Time

"A man does what he must – in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures – and that is the basis of all human morality."

John F. Kennedy

"If I believe what I'm doing is necessary to my journey in life, I cannot lack

courage or determination due to what society deems appropriate."

"What do you plan on committing Jack?"

"Anything. The sky's the limit Dr. Peterson."

...

I picked her up in my 69' White Ford Mustang. Her name was Cindy, she was a cute caucasian, short around five foot three, wearing wedges to look taller, high waist bell bottom jeans, luscious brown hair, faint red lipstick, symmetrical smile, she seemed gullible and easy. She asked me if I was heading to Ellensburg, Washington. At that time I was driving up Interstate 5 to go to Canada for the weekend. The female hitchhiker I picked up was in Renton, Washington. I did not ask her where she was from, just what she was doing alone on the side of the highway so late in the night. 'I was actually with a blind date that was set-up by one of my best friends. It ended horribly, I simply told him to stop the fucking car and I went on my way by foot. I immediately regretted it when I processed my action. Luckily I found a gentlemen willing to help me in my self inflicted situation.' I was honored initially. Hell I came from Olympia after the semester was finished in May of 71' at the Evergreen State College. It was dumb luck, I've seen hitchhikers along multiple highways but I have never seen a hitchhiker with such a beautiful complexion and a desperate demeanor. I did not have a girl in my car much at all. Not since my girlfriend Caleigh left me about a month and a half ago. Heartbreak was expected, but she was my first romantic interest. My love for her was immense yet I knew we were not exactly compatible, she came from a wealthy family whereas I was slightly above middle-class. Emotionally I was distant at times, not knowing how to comfort at the time the love of my life. She would often use the analogy of a light switch to describe me. I didn't appreciate it yet I know she wasn't exactly wrong. Another aspect to our juxtaposed relationship was in the sexual aspect. She became uncomfortable with some of the requests I had. There were the times I wanted to choke her, at first she did not mind it although I could not hold back on the pressure. One night I had to perform CPR on the poor girl, yet I still needed to finish. At least to be certain, her tone of voice was all the assurance I needed to confirm that wraps up the evening. In an attempt to make it up to her I took her to a nice little italian restaurant called Gillotes. I ordered a bowl of alfredo shrimp scampi with a side of rice pilaf and Caleigh just ordered a fucking ceasar salad with butter noodles on the side. Not exactly an expansive culinary palate but hell we can't help who we fall in love with right? People always seem to follow the mantra that opposites attract, I personally looked it at from the evolutionary view of human psychology. It holds the patterns of how we humans find partners for procreation and stability for the future. Men typically tend to veer towards younger women due to their inherent ability to produce multiple healthy offspring in theory, again, they're multiple variables to take account for each individual of course but this is the cliff notes that are being given. Women usually find themselves attracted to men who are older than them. This is due to those men being on a better standing in the world. In theory the better standing will provide financial stability, emotional maturity, and immersive perspective that women desire from the opposite sex. Now is it a perfect stance? No, nothing in the social sciences is everclear and cut dry. Outliers are inevitable, not everyone conforms to societal and biological norms. I mean the biological perspective completely ignores same sex couples. Not that last decade was focused on the rights of homosexuals. I'm not an advocate or anything, just an observer. The sixties were alright, the seventies will be more spontaneous I believe. I remember how the last decade started with the pursuit of peace and yet ended with division. Look at what's happening across the country in Washington D.C. Tricky Dick only has a couple of months before the house roof falls on him.

That was always my quirk, I will connect one dot to another, never maintaining focus on the original statement. Caleigh left me as it detailed in your filing I'm sure, about two weeks following she went missing from her home in Bellevue, WA. The police showed no signs of barred entry, leading to the assumption that the action was premeditated at first. I wasn't suspect at all by the police department. I suppose that she did not mention me to her family or close friends. Did that hurt me? Well a little, my ego was not shattered if that is what you're asking? I thought our relationship meant more to her. No, just another unbalanced relationship. Isn't that just life? An attempt to reach a higher level of human connection with the best of intentions, only ending with a relationship that slowly becomes less meaningful and one-sided. Think of it like losing a kidney, the stress from the absence of the other can cause renal failure and soon death. Either come together to share the experience or just leave the earth with contempt and all your inconsistencies. Next?

"Oh, yes. You have not gone into much detail with what happened with Cindy let alone Caleigh now. There is not much time left before our session ends."

"Yes Dr. Peterson. I will indulge you with some details however, you will need to wait by Friday to receive the fully intimate encounter between me and the women I choose to love and liberate."

"But you just met Cindy on the highway. How do you know when you fall in love with someone."

"That's the unfortunate truth doctor, I love all women."

…

Cindy laid back on the passenger seat. Her purse was placed simply on the lap. The thought that she fell asleep was when I started hearing a monstrous snore from the small girl. By then we reached Kent, Washington. The state in its entirety was beautiful when it came to the environment. Plenty of secluded space, even in densely populated areas. In the outskirts of town I looked for a nice empty patch of forest. Never really spending much time in Kent the sky was only becoming darker with light evading our hemisphere. Eventually I reached a secluded region to further enact my nefarious intentions. Pull up the gravel trail to prevent a wildfire during a humid night. Shift the gear to park, take the key out of the ignition, turn off the lights. Look at the girl. Jesus, such ignorance and beauty, an adjacent relationship at best. Reach over to feel her long straight black hair. So soft, definitely there was the use of conditioner. I pulled out an icepick from the side of my seat. Still asleep I lowered my hand down to her legs. Forming a stroking motion I felt the blood flow into my groin. An erection formed, I took her left hand and placed it on my penis. After five minutes of stroking my penis, I pulled away and opened the door. My heartbeat was rapid, hurrying to the otherside to take the poor girl out of my vehicle. I had to quick yet patient, I didn't want to get blood in my car. Gently I picked her up, laid her on the soft green grass, and pulled her pants down. Feeling her pussy, so soft and moist. I stuck two fingers in and rubbed the inner walls counterclockwise. I heard moans, enjoying the moment I pulled down my pants and thrusted the head of my penis on her clit. After a minute or two I finally inserted my cock and thrusted heavily. Still nothing has changed for Cindy, must of been a deep sleeper. I took the icepick from the end of the left pocket and aimed it to her abdomen. In one quick swing the pick pierced her pancreas. Immediately she woke up, screaming of course.

'Fuck, what are you doing!' I pulled the icepick out of her abdomen and thrusted it into her neck, specified for the carotid artery. The pick went in one side and came out the other. I couldn't stop my actions, only continue and persist. There was the ghoulish expression on my face yet I knew what needed to be finished. Again, again, again, and again the pick was pressed into her neck. Inaudible pleas were coming from the pour girl while blood began to fill her throat. As each heartbeat occurred, an extra spurt of blood came out. I licked the wound while fucking her. Over the period of ten minutes I felt Cindy's pulse become weaker and weaker, not much time was left before passing away into oblivion. The sensation of climax was reached on my part before one jab was set on her frontal lobe.

"Fuck."


	9. Back in a Simpler Time: Caleigh

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly."

Robert F. Kennedy

Take out the icepick, lick it, wait for the realization to settle that you murdered a person. Throw out the argument that 'oh it was just a stranger', a beautiful stranger. This was nothing, just an evening gone south. What else was I going to do? Now I could have simply escorted the girl to her destination but that would not have been satisfying to me. I wanted to get off to put it bluntly.

"What do you consider the act of murdering women Jack?"

"I guess I would consider it a hobby, you can't make a living on this kind of work if you have other interests. I'm speaking from a biased perspective although unless someone is truly bloodthirsty, you maintain a well thought out facade. The problem with spree killers is that once you have that thought of 'hey I cannot turn back from my current predicament,' you become reckless and ready to accept the so called inevitable end which is death."

"You think it becomes a domino effect, once you maintain the realization that turning back is impossible, you hold a self destructive mindset?"

"Well it can border on a nihilistic point of view but in all actuality they're afraid. I know it seems counterintuitive, psychopaths don't ever think they are doing anything wrong. They're supposed to lack a conscious and are incapable of empathy but I personally believe that the authorities are just generalizing. You will always have outliers. Yes let's say I walked in the middle of Park Avenue and started gunning people down with a M16, there would be mass pandemonium as I make a trail of corpses. I would not have sympathy for their loved ones. I'll commit myself for to the acts against humanity. Although to say I would murder someone like my aunt, unless she puts me between a rock and a hard place, I would not initiate the process of her death. It would make things to complicated, especially the following Thanksgiving. I would be penitent to my actions, personally I couldn't do that to one of my blood."

"Then why did you murder Caleigh? She was supposed to be the love of your life."

"Feelings change, people change, you change, it's just a matter of time. You don't even have to suffer from a single event. Even when two thirds will not alternate, that last third will rear its densely realistic head. Newly married couple vow to forever be bound for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith or pledge myself to you. You are not destined to feel the same of that person. Relationships take work, constant communication, healthy respect for one another, and most importantly trust. How can you have a relationship without even a sliver of trust."

"How did Caleigh break your trust?"

"She told me that she loved me. It still was not enough for her to cheat on me."

"How did you know that she was cheating on you?"

"She told me directly that she was forming an infatuation with a woman at her workplace at the local library. Apparently it was also the same time she confessed that she was a bisexual. Not exactly the best time to tell me that right? Bisexuals belong to both teams, now that's cheating. If I was a faggot I wouldn't still find women attractive. Is one sex enough for you?"

"You seem threatened by her coming out with her bisexuality. Would you have been less threatened if she was cheating on you with a man than a woman?"

"Look, where I'm at now I've understood that life can be too short to question one's self. I cannot understand all the choices people make. Not everyone is going to be accepting of these individuals. In a decade of peace and prosperity what we ended with was death of self-actualized men, those who believe in something more than themselves. But no, they were added to the list of martyrs attempting to alter the social constructs for the future generations to come.

I am a sensitive individual. My actions of the past may show otherwise but it's true. When you take a life for the first time you hesitate no matter how sure you think it is. After that it becomes more and more simple. Cindy was more ditsy than Caleigh, both were lovely in their appearance which seemed to be likely candidates. Caleigh was never found you know. She had such a mellifluous voice. We first met a high school dance when we were juniors. We never talked to each other growing up earlier but she caught my eye that night. I was at a table reviewing notes for an anatomy test I had the following day. Not exactly the best setting to study and prepare my academics but my parents really was insistent on me socializing with my colleagues. An energetic girl came to me wearing a low cut black and white dress consisting of a diamond pattern. She also worn delicate red gloves that went up to her elbows. The hair style was flat and a deep chestnut brown with hints of blonde strands. It always smelled like strawberries. Nails were done as well, gloss finish, no color. The gloves were taken off the following night. She called me to the dancefloor and began waving her perfect body from left to right, side to side, back and forth. Such a goddess I completely wondered that night to why she would spend her time with a stranger like me. I felt a spark when our mouths locked together in the library which was closed but I used her American Express credit card to jimmy the doors lock. At the entrance lead directly to a stairwell heading down the base floor. She jumped up and I had the knee-jerk reaction hold her in my arms. I wasn't very strong but she only weighed 98 pounds. Laughing while I carried her down the stairs I began to laugh myself. She contained an infectious laugh. We went to the librarians office, I placed her on the desk, cleared off everything on both sides of it. Before things become physical she told me her name, Caleigh. I wish she never told me her name.


	10. Back in a Simpler Time: Cammy

Give me a second. I'm parched, giving one's life story in increments and with slight deviations in a chronological order makes my mouth dry. I've always had the need to keep myself hydrated. It's not easy talking about her. Despite how things ended I still love her. You want me to become emotional huh? I'm already admitting to the murder, there seems to be no point in discussing this. The parents do not receive closer when they see her rotting corpse. I think it's been what five years, maybe longer. Memory can be so malleable. I do not think I could even recall the place to where I buried her. They would never forgive me, I won't need it. Their daughter was not an angel, she was manipulative and cunning. When you spend time with people long enough you take into account their mannerisms. When there was something she could not attain without my assistance she would badger me. An example of this was for a gray boxer dog. I personally have no affinity for pets, and in vice versa. When I said no she would become passive aggressive in future discussions. It could be as simple as purposely burning my eggs at breakfast or biting off some of my pubic hairs during sex. The dog was not the point despite my feelings, it was the principle. You can't always get what you want.

"So Jack, you wanted to tell your significant other that not everything was attainable. Did you provide your point of view with physical reinforcement?"

You want to know if I hit her. When did the abusive nature of our relationship take place? That's not simple, I liked to slap her ass during coitus. The choking occurred during the end of our run. Both of us felt like we were going to kill each other. She was not as strong as me yet it did not stop her from trying to make an indent in my chest. In the end I'm still standing and she's six feet in the dirt naked, cold, rotting away, and alone. I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

"Do you believe in an afterlife Jack?"

No. I believe that when a person dies, that is it. Now, will that be the case? I have no idea, no one does. Personally death does not sound that bad, it's the method one chose to reach the end. Using razor blades in a bathtub filled with hot water can result in a soothing death but I personally want the death to be quick. And also that seems to be the way a woman goes out to be honest. Or she would overdose on some antidepressants. I remember when she made me a cake for my birthday the following month after our first encounter. It was marble cake with multicolor frosting. The design included a jester wearing a red and black outfit and cap with a white diamond pattern spread across her gown. The design was better than its taste though, the cake wasn't to bad but the frosting was to sweet.

…

"My name is Caleigh Sullivan."

"Hi, my name is Jack Sterling." Such a sweet yet devious smile. Caleigh was on the desk with her legs spread open. Thin black laced panties were covering her wet cunt. She took my right hand and placed it on her pussy. Her eyes looked up to mine and asked if this was my first time with a girl. "Yes, actually I never kissed a girl before." I could not help but be honest with her you know, my hand was literally rubbing her pussy. I was horny back then at the age of 17, what male teen isn't? Although I did try to take hold of my sexuality. I would blow my load from around three to four times a day on average. I never really would look into the habit but it could merely be chalked up to just teen boys jerking off nonstop is normal. Despite a physical lack of experience I practiced on a pillow, cut a hole inside to simulate a vagina. It became a tool which could be easily accessible. It did not last long due to me forgetting to wash the pillow. I had to buy a new pillow from Kmart before my mother noticed.

...

To my attraction towards women, along with girls my own age, I found older women irresistible as well. A couple years earlier when I was about thirteen one of my mothers friend was living with us. At the time my father was out of the house during the divorce and worked overseas as a translator. My mother worked for the state of Washington, particularly the Washington State Department of Social and Health Services. Where my mother and I lived in the suburbs outside Olympia whereas her friend lived in Lacey. Now it is not the farthest distance but she, Cammy were not well endowed financially. Cammy had a couple of marriages, a litter of kids that were already grown up, and personal issues dealing anxiety. She was in her mid forties and was very chesty. Curly brown hair with flowing hints of red in them were so beautiful. She would not have been fantasized by many teenage boys but I frankly found her to be a very attractive woman. God that hair, she looked like Barbara Streisand. At the beginning of her visits I resented them. I preferred to live home either alone or with my mother. My mother Elizabeth Sterling is a humble and modest individual. She was also caring and helpful to her friends. Cammy was considerate to me, she already felt like she was stepping bounds asking us to stay at our like a second home, driving back and forth five days a week adds up and the price only seems to be going up.

The first time she stayed the night I was in a rotten mood personally, in 1960 I was thirteen and in the midst of my parents divorce. Never telling anyone at school not that I had anyone to talk to, I felt ashamed and suffered from major depression. I knew my mother began to tell her friends which angered me slightly. It was no one else's fucking business, family is one thing but friends is another. That night my mother was feeling a bit under the weather and went to bed early. The walls in our house were very thick, even so she closed her door to be sure. Cammy was in the shower preparing to go upstairs and go to sleep, or at least I thought so. The door opened and she walked into the living room. I was taken aback by what she was wearing. She wore a lavender colored nightie with small straps despite the size of her breasts. The nightie was also thin in terms of visibility. I was able to her body in full, not just breasts but her vagina as well, her pubic hair was trimmed. The nightie looked a little tight due to her chest though, I think I've always preferred tits than ass. She asked me whether I wanted to go upstairs with her to talk about the divorce.

"Did you take her up on that offer?"

Yes.


	11. BST: Albert

"Never question another man's motive. His wisdom, yes, but not his motives."

\- Dwight D. Eisenhower

"Do you find yourself holding homophobic viewpoints Jack?" He formed a little smirk before answering.

That's not a simple question Dr. Peterson. I know at this time in our history we have an increased number in civil right activists when it comes to homosexuals. Today we call them faggots or queers to hold the derogatory motive consistent. The two that come to mind were the Gay Liberation Front and the Gay Activists Alliance. People of ignorance and complete arrogance can be belittling and dense. I'm not a saint by any stretch of the imagination. I grew up in a household with a protestant mother and an orthodox Muslim father.

"How does that work?" Well in my house there was a joke that we never ran out of guilt. My father was not from this country, he came over from Jordan in September of 1940 before the war. He came to this country with a bachelor's degree in accounting and planned to achieve the American dream, "But his last name does not seem to of Jordanian origin though." Well he wanted to conceal his nationality to widen his job opportunity. The first thing he did when he came to the US was to go to the social security administration building in New York to change his name to Albert Sterling. He had a very tan complexion. I told him that he looked like he was perpetually on vacation. Albert stayed in New York the for over a year up to the day he was drafted into the United States Army after the Japanese attack on December 7th 1941. For the next three years he spent time on a battleship in the Pacific Ocean shooting Japs out of the water. During the Battle of Okinawa the ship received multiple kamikaze attacks. He told me that as he headed to the side rails of the battleship he saw three Japanese Zeros coming in a dive formation, it was like he was staring at them eye to eye. God that would have been amazing to see action like that in first person. "Jack, you are deviating from my initial question." Oh honey do not be impatient, I'm getting to the answer. After the war he was shipped to a naval base on the Washington state coastline, I don't think I remember it's name. Anyway he went inland to Olympia to find a job and put his degree to work. He found an accessible opportunity as an account analyst for Boeing and decided to set up shop in the capital of Washington. I think about a year and a half he met my mother at a bar downtown. "I thought Muslims weren't allowed to drink." Well yes you are correct but my father was much more relaxed about his beliefs initially. Once I came along things changed. Despite him literally changing his name and holding a facade for the community around us, privately he wanted me to become more like him, to focus on Islam as the one true fate. "You still are not answering the question Jack. I want you to be honest with me." Fuck, can you let me give you some exposition? Religions like Islam do not favor homosexuality. Albert did not inherently hate faggots, but he did not appreciate being around them very often. His best friend was gay and he essentially cut off communication with him when he came out and told him, my father was dumbfounded but he felt like it was time to severe the relationship. Its sad but just a reality I've accepted. I do not find a person loving someone of the same sex to be inherently wrong. It can be a little uncomfortable to be around those type of people though. "Just because your father held these views doesn't mean you have too." I know that but again I'm not vindictive towards the faggots of our society. I don't care for them as much as I don't for you Jacqueline now, did you get the answer you wanted?

"What was the name of your father's best friend?" I'm done for today, it's time to go home.


	12. BST: Jack

Do you ever get tired of asking generic questions? I mean these sessions do not seem to be yielding positive results, hell just give me the drugs and let me continue with my life. "You confessed to a murder Jack. That is a serious offense, I don't think you fully understand the gravity of your situation." Memory can be like a piece of taffy, it can take multiple shapes and stretch to excessive lengths. If I could pick a past to represent my life, I'd choose multiple choice. I can tell you anything sweets, doesn't mean it's true. I've told you enough already to cause warrant for criminal litigation but yet you haven't done anything so far. In the end it's my word against yours doctor. "Who would you expect officials to believe?" Your right, who would a jury take at heart, a female psychologist or an upstanding, charismatic, intelligent male figure who is supposedly a serial killer. If I'm such a threat, wouldn't you want to be as far away from me as possible? Why even bring this up? You want me to rethink this relationship or what? Despite you being anal about the nitty gritty details I bring up, I like you. You're smart yet oblivious to the internal mechanisms that make an individual like me. I did not think a female would have been appropriate due to my past history with people of the opposite gender. But I don't see you as triggering stimuli, I see you as someone who's interested to learn from my past endeavors. Anything can happen from this time on, but this relationship depends on two not one, please...I want to continue onward, don't force my hand.

"...," Anything? "Okay."

I didn't get to finish the first encounter with Caleigh in the library. Anyway she took my other hand and placed the index finger into her mouth. I felt her tongue swirling around my finger and a sensation grew with a bulge forming in my pants. I traced the index finger down to her chest. I pulled down her dress to grope her fantastic breasts. I could tell her excitement by a wetness forming in her panties. She pulled down my dress pants and began tugging my erection. That night was about us. Unfortunately that night couldn't last forever. I came inside her right as the school lights turned off after the dance ended. I cleaned her up and walked her to the empty gymnasium, we slow danced to the sound of silence and it was winsome to have her head lean into my shoulder. At that point in my life I felt like nothing could stop that sensation of mad love, the us against the world dynamic. Later I walked her to her house which was a couple blocks from the school. I lived closer to the school than her but I wanted to make sure she got home safely. I kissed her goodnight and went on my way back to my home. I took a shower to clean myself from a wonderful evening and went to sleep. One the best days of my life. Overtime I imagined us growing old, sitting together on the couch watching our grandchildren as our kids went out for "me time," but that is all I did, imagine a future which did not become reality.

"Do you regret taking her life Jack?" …...It's complicated. I assume you have never taken a life before. At first you question your morality but once you feel their lifeless body in your arms there's a sudden feeling of relief. If she was right next to me I would tell Caleigh that I loved her. Are you married Jacqueline?

"No, I'm currently single at the moment." Have you ever experience mad love before? "No, I never found that special someone in my lifetime." That can be a double-edge sword, experience is useful because it provided me with a reference for future romantic relationships. The issue came when I would overuse that reference to different types of individuals. "This session is supposed to be focused on you Jack, not about my love life or lack of one." I didn't mean to offend you doctor. Even in a setting like this I have told you intimate details of my life. There is still much to discuss but I would prefer there to be more reciprocity. It provides a stable and functioning connection between the two of us. Now I don't need to know of the most intimate details of your life. I don't need to know where you live, what medications you consume, what is your favorite sexual position. I'm looking to close the empathy gap at the end of this.

"You seem to kill women primarily, there has been no mention of you murdering men. The first victim you killed was stabbed in the neck with an icepick after you climaxed inside her. You murdered Caleigh yet you haven't mention any details. What could have occurred in her final moments have me curious. But, the question I wanted to ask you is was do you find yourself to possess misogynistic viewpoints?" I lived with my mother and found myself to establish a healthy relationship to her. A woman is like a work of art, no two are the same. I personally envied their expansive capacity for empathy. Testosterone can be quite volatile if not taken care of. I can become aggressive when utilizing my libido. After I climax I gain a couple seconds of clarity and regain my calm manner which serves me for a majority of my time. When I feel a twitch in my pants I can't help but relieve the urge. You can say I like to use women for sexual gratification but I look at it as giving myself a period with someone to have a passionate, intimate, and satisfying experience.

"Yes or no Jack?"...


	13. BST: Dispute

"I envy people that know love, to have someone who takes them as they are and not how they are supposed to be through unachievable standards erected via our own ideals."

\- Anonymous

I had a dream last night. It was a grey background with a cheap plywood table. Two silver folding chairs, my ex girlfriend was sitting across from another individual. It appeared to be a man, black boots, purple suit, silver overcoat, and a smokey grey fedora. The issue was that the individual had no facial features besides a couple indentations where his nose, eyes, and chin would be. Somehow he was able to speak without a mouth. Him and Caleigh were engaged in discourse. What were they arguing? I believe she was stuck to her chair, not in a physical manner but spiritually. It felt like she had to speak her mind, empty the soul of all its burden weight. A vociferous argument would later ensue. While Caleigh looked at her glossy nails, the faceless man begins to speak again. 'Why did you leave him, after you said yes to him?' "I was shocked initially, Jack never seemed interested in a grand tradition like marriage. We were having dinner at our nice little apartment and Jack randomly pulled out a full carat diamond engagement ring. I had no idea where he got the money, most of his resources went towards his education, every now and then he would like to treat me to a movie or buy me flowers from the pharmacy down the street, he was sweet like that." 'You still did not answer the question. There was also his reaction to you coming out. Not exactly the ideal combination.' "Well I guess not. I was working an internship at the university library near home, I met a wonderful woman named Carol. At first I placed the random sense of attraction to the side and continue onward with my life. Overtime though I felt myself coming closer to her and in vice versa. We had a lot in common, she was a graduate student at the university studying in social sciences in political campaigns so she at least spent a third of her days in the library. She would always ask me for assistance, I remember using one the ladders to obtain one of her books, I accidentally dropped it, luckily Carol had quick reflexes. It started simply when she gave me details of what she was working on. From there on she lectured me to I helping her review for exams in her apartment. Multiple dinners ensued to following her to art exhibits within the Seattle community. Eventually I found myself forming a fatuation towards Carol. She reciprocated when she kissed me in her living room while having a white pizza. It escalated from there on."

'But despite your established infatuation you were in a committed relationship with Jack, what about the relationship did you ultimately find unsatisfactory?' "I sensing some bias from you." 'I am not real. This is a nightmare spawned from your significant other's subconscious. It more than infuriates him that you are attracted to another person, let alone a woman at that.' "So what if I'm attracted to another woman, would he prefer if I was fucking another man instead. We are at the end of sixties and I feel like a changed woman, even liberated at that." 'You still are avoiding the question Caleigh. I want you to answer my question with little to no deviation. You love Jack but you love Carol more, that is a bit too simplistic. To summarize, you had a female grad student eat your snatch and you gained a sense of enlightenment. What, Jack wasn't good enough in bed for you?' "No, it was not a matter of how Jack fucked me, I just saw him more differently as we got older. Don't get me wrong, I know I was the girl he had any sexual experience with…"

'Hmph."

"...What is that supposed to mean, who else would he have sex with. Jack is a open-minded yet quasi conservative individual, he got that from his absent father. Polygamy was never in him." 'That is true Caleigh, however you were not with him from the beginning. You think when you two fucked in the high school library he never had any prior experience in terms of sexuality?'


	14. BST: One Last Dinner

"Society wants to believe it can identify evil people, or bad or harmful people, but it's not practical. There are no stereotypes."

\- Ted Bundy

'I knew I was going to kill her when she came home from the library. There was no preparation of an voluminous soliloquy. I did not see a dagger protruding from eternal darkness. I did not see blood dripping down my bathroom wall forming her name as an overkill-like indicator. In my mind I was dead center in my goal. It felt like the only way to give myself some peace and silence. I am also going to murder that cunt Carol separately. Her demise will not be as intimate as Caleigh's though. I felt it was only right. No, no, no, please, use the process of psychoanalysis, do you really want to cross this fucking line? Put morality to the side momentarily, place our selfish desire of self preservation. You two live together off campus in a two bedroom apartment. You never focused much on social interactions except for a couple of occasions, Caleigh was however a moderate extravert. You could drop her in the middle of the desert and she would still find an unlucky bastard to talk to. Wait, yes you may feel a bit overwhelmed by the fact that the love of your love is no longer wanting for what you posses. Only a dike can make her knee's weak. Is the physical act of love that important to sustain an equal respect to your significant other. Polyamorous relationships are becoming more popular now that the seventies are around the corner and everyone is embracing the concept of free love. Shut up! You should be aware of how much I denounce polygamy. I'm a moderate in my mindset, you are well aware of my history. I will not resemble any part of my father. I love Caleigh but the rage that has been brewing ever since she described to me her sick infatuation with that cunt. She's making dinner at this moment and I have no appetite. I cannot believe she has the audacity to even stay here. The apartment is in my name, I picked it for us. The building was only five blocks from the university. We are on the highest floor, murder cannot be public so no pushing her of the back porch ledge, or stabbing her to death in the back of my silver Ford Bronco. Her body would need to transported but held in the back so I can murder Carol along the way. Carol does not deserve a burial, she deserves to burn, everything that's a part of her life will turn to ash. So many moments Caleigh and I shared, so much time just wasted. I looked to her as my one and only, unfortunately not in vice versa.' "Honey dinner is ready." 'It's amazing how oblivious she can be in such a tense atmosphere. I cannot believe in free-love, love is forever binding between two, no more than that. Please take more time to consider what your insidious intentions will become of you. I already know what I'm giving myself, clarity.'

Caleigh was waiting in the dining room with some fettuccine alfredo. "Finally you came out of the bathroom, I thought I would not see you for the rest of the night." Ohh don't worry love, I would not miss having your alfredo. I see you are not wearing your ring. "Sweetie, you know I can't. I want you to get to know Carol. I plan on spending more time over there to assist her in a couple papers she working on for her abnormal psych class." Do not worry love, I just wanna know if satisfied with your situation. "Yes I am Jack. I want to know if you are truly okay with all of this." This isn't about me sweets, it's about you in the end. Happiness in the end is all that matters, but yes, I am alright. "Good now let me give you a kiss." Thanks, want me to dish you a plate? "I would appreciate that very much. Maybe after dinner I can show you my appreciation as the dessert." I'm sure it will taste just as sweet. "Oh I forgot to bring us some drinks." Do not worry I'll pour us a couple glasses of Riesling white wine. 'I went to bathroom first to splash some water onto my face. Let's make this right. I pulled up an eye dropper with a false title printed on the bottle. It said hydrochloric acid but was actually inside was lysergic acid diethylamide-LSD in liquid form. Alter my beloved's set of mind while we have some delicious alfredo. There isn't much inside the bottle so I will need to throw it out so it does not become evidence. A nice high before the end is suitable. Go to the kitchen, enter through the hallway to avoid the dining room. A strong Riesling should mask the taste the of acid, look forward to the future where you can be free from her, start from anew, no strings, finish your education, get a job, maybe find someone new and live the rest of my days with true satisfaction.' Here you go sweets. "Ahh thank you so much honey. Oof that's some strong wine." Yeah I picked specifically for us, now hand me your plate….

Ah such a delicious dish, you know spaghetti is such an overrated pasta, fettuccine and linguine are more thick and adds to the texture that spaghetti just fails to achieve and do not get me started on angel hair pasta. "The noodles are talking to me. It says that I traumatized them when I cooked them thoroughly. It continues saying that the only way to make up to them is to take of my shirt." Well you know I've always found you irresistible, especially when you wear nothing. "Wanna fuck me Jay?" Do you really have to ask? Hehe time to go out with a bang. 'I picked her up and immediately she began to kiss my neck. I took her to our bedroom, it was covered with a couple layers of plastic while I waited for the LSD to take full effect. As I threw her on the bed she quickly pulled her pants off, ignoring the changes in environments. She wanted me and I wanted her. I pulled down my pants and whipped out my erection. Caleigh took the erection and sucked it like a Hoover vacuum. I feel premature remorse in ending her life, she contain the tendencies of a nymphomaniac but in the end my libido was always stronger. I wrapped my right hand around her neck. My increased pressure was welcomed by my beloved. I inserted my erection in her soft, tight, and wet cunt. I decide that I might as well climax before her life ends. Missionary was the main position, to keep eye contact as her perception was distorted. About thirty minutes I sensed a rush piercing through my pelvis. I leaned down onto her still inside my significant other. Under the bed was a switchblade with six inch straight back blade. Her moans reached high decibels. I could tell she was about to squirt, the time is now.' "Yes, yes, yes, yes,... Holy Fuck." 'We came together one last time. She smiled to me and in vice versa. She reached raw satisfaction, now it's my turn. I took the blade and stabbed her in the heart, particularly in the right atrium. Her eyes grew so wide, the pupils became as thin as a piece of thread. Pleasure to me always seemed complementary to pain. The screams were silenced once the blade was taken out of the heart and used to slice open her trachea. Finally some peace and fucking quiet. The blood pouring onto the plastic sheets was growing in size and I needed to get going. I pulled out of my dying Caleigh as I saw the life draining from her eyes I smiled. I jumped back in front of the bed and decided to make a third incision, starting from the clitoris to the space between her breast. The deepness and intimacy of opening her up like a parasite from my microbiology lab. No sound coming from her but insistent whimpers of immense pain, unimaginable to describe, it's what she fucking deserves. Carol will receive a less pleasant ending, more simplistic but achieves the same effect, clarity.'


	15. BST: Dead Weight

Make the phone call Jack, go to Carol's. Pretend to enjoy that cunt's presence. Wait, should I invite Carol over to my apartment. Shit I want to burn down her place to diminish all evidence. One body is enough to take care of instead of having another liability. Should I take Caleigh's intestines out to check its length, no but I should offer Carol a gift from her dearly beloved. I know just the thing. 'Take the switchblade, pull it out of her cervix. So much blood, her blood type was O+, universal to all with positive blood types but deadly to those with negative rhesus factors. Aw shut up, focus. I need to keep her neck level. Leave a mark onto her right breast. Make a "J" and lick the fresh wound and while you're at it, why not cop one more feel.' Shit, I hard again. 'Feel her vulva...still warm.' Ahh fuck. I am going to miss this pussy. 'The clock on the nightstand showed the time to be 8:30 p.m. I will need to hurry up. Staring into her lifeless eyes I couldn't help but increase the frequency of my thrusts. I'm tearing up a little in this process. This was right, this was necessary, this was the only option I felt was well warranted. Premeditated murder and necrophilia with the added action of bodily mutilation. I firmly believe that if there is a god, I would resemble the fallen angel of Lucifer. The key difference is that I would have to actually believe in religion.' Hi, yes Carol it's me. I was wondering if Caleigh and I could come over for a late evening get together, maybe have something to eat even? Yes, I'll make sure Caleigh wears that purple dress you like. Unfortunately she is not available at this moment, she's in the shower and frankly the cord for this phone isn't that long. Okay we'll see you soon. Please be prepared to enjoy the night. Yes she's looking forward to seeing you too. Goodbye. 'Fucking hell, I thought she would never stop talking. Oh now I smell the odor, her blood is oxidizing on my lips, her internal organs are spilling a wide array of fluids some toxic if ingested for long periods of time, and yes she voided her bowels. Time to get cleaned up. She was lighter in weight so as I threw her around the plastic sheets like seasoned meat and cheese with a flour tortilla. The salsa was in this case was more purified than a jar of Pace you would find in a Giant. I took the same switchblade used to open her up and take a chunk of her hair. The duct tape is in the back corner of the closet. Sealing up the folding layer allow the smell to be trapped in. To make an initial check before escorting the body down the fire escape behind the back of the building. The hallway seemed to be empty, any noises heard were coming from inside a room which appeared to be a woman yelling at her husband. Walking to the outside next to the fire escape it was desert, nothing but pavement. I saw my ride, a bit far but manageable, think of it like a workout. I ran back to our...my room and decided to make a go for it. I placed her over my shoulder and went on my way. As I reached the back exit I heard a door slowly open and I made a break for it. Luckily I still saw no one outside. Maybe dropping the corpse would make go a little quicker, she's already dead. Throw over and it's going, going, splat. Okay some blood spilled out of bag puncturing from some rocks underneath. A couple of floors sliding down I make sure I don't cut my hands on the rusting rails. I ran to my Ford Bronco once I touched the pavement. My heart is pumping faster as the body remains in the open. Entering the Bronco as I turned the key it hesitated to start.' C'mon you son of a bitch. 'A couple seconds passed before the engine finally ignited its pistons. I wanted to take her to a secluded spot along the Nisqually River. It was a distinct area that my father took me when he wanted to go fishing. I think he just desired some peace and quiet or it was an ill fated attempt to connect. Either way it was perfect, no trails were near the spot, its night and not to far of a drive so I will be able to get to Carol's in an appropriate time. The roads leading to my spot were long and straight with little or no deviations or curves. I turned on the radio, it played My Way by Frank Sinatra, the song seemed fitting. There's also the underlying theme of narcissism but hell you have to admit, his music will be timeless. I'm doing things my way this time. I glanced at the moon, it's out and full of life. The craters formed represents a bunny. Yeah I need to get this over with. Nobody seems to be out at this time at night. People must be watching tv, there's an I Love Lucy marathon on CBS for the weekend starting tonight….I personally prefer to listen to records on my LP. Caleigh would hate it when I'd play some of my alternative tracks. That is not important right now, we are here. I park a couple of meters from the river. The air around me is cool and light with no humidity. As I walk around to the trunk I see the moon light reflecting off the transparent liquid. It is strangely giving me a uncommon sensation. It feels like I'm being charged like a double AA battery. I need to tie this rope around her waist before I pick her up again. Also pull out the cinder block behind her bloody feet. Heavy, good and balanced. I walk to the tallest point of the cliff facing the river body. I became more tired yet my desire to complete this task overrode my heaving lungs. I've done so much already, going back is not an option at this point. Reaching the top of the cliff I wrapped the rope around the cinder block to help with the drowning. I became even more assured as I looked at her lifeless eyes one more time. I ripped open a part of the plastic cover revealing her beautiful yet bloody face. In a split second I smiled before kissing her soft lips one last time. All it took was a simple push, with the assistance of a condensed block of concrete. One. Two. Three. Four….Sploosh. Ah, I'm free at last. Well almost, I need to take care of another woman, one that became the catalyst to my dearly beloveds unsavory demise.


	16. BST: Loose Ends

"Oh hi Jack, where's Caleigh? I thought it was going to the two..I mean three of us for dinner." Don't worry, Caleigh dropped me off while she went to get a couple of ingredients for dinner tonight. I told her that it wouldn't be necessary but you know Caleigh. "Yes, I know her a bit too well." Anyway I think you will enjoy this evening with its eventual festivities. "C'mon in Jacky, you know the place." I sure do. "Would you like something to drink?" Water will do. "So simple, that's what I love about you." I'm modest to say the least. I see you bought some new artwork. "Actually it was a gift from my from my father. He bought this piece from a trip to New York." Ah yes the _Number 14_ by Jackson Pollock. Abstract expressionism in its purest form. I can appreciate the lack of color bringing a perspective that is binary in its outlook. "I didn't realize that you were interested in art?" Abstract artwork always interested me because anyone can do it. You do not need a reference to project your soul onto the canvas. I have a small collection back home but nothing as expensive as this. I fear to believe collector's are becoming more and more consumed by the fiscal values of an artist's status rather than what they pour onto their flat surfaces. "Wow. You really are passionate about this painting. I'd sell it to you but it might be out of your price range." Who knows, maybe sometime you will be begging me to take it. "I doubt that. I'll go get you that water." 'As I stare at the brushstrokes I become entrenched in its image. It's sad that I'm distracted by the painting, I need to focus on my primary objective, burning the house down.' "Here." 'She always seem to maintain a look of resting bitch face.' Thanks. What were you planning to make for dinner Carol? "Well I was previously thinking Italian but then I realized a couple of chili peppers were in my fridge so I decided to prepare some chicken tacos. I hope Caleigh doesn't bring over to many groceries." I am sure she will only get the essentials such as soda, napkins, and some fruit for dessert. 'This is taking to long. Just pull out the knife and get this over with. You sharpened the knife before coming here. You blow in the direction of the blade and hear the air being cut by the piece of metal. Carol is in the kitchen right now, too many possibilities for her to resist her demise. Scolding pan with blazing meat sizzling. Knives in the kitchen provide a last ditch effort. The bathroom seems to be more of an easy option. Ah fuck it, who cares, I'm burning this place down. Stand next to the kitchen door and wait for her to come out.' Okay. 'She has not come out yet. I can hear her stir the chicken in a pan, smells good, a bit heavy on the cumin. I can take a taste later. The sounds of her footsteps move in the direction of the doorway, it's time to silence the lamb. The door opens her right leg props out, a split section of her breasts were shown, another second has passed and the rest of her body shows.' "Jack, where are you?" 'She moved towards the closed bathroom, assuming that I was using the facilities.' "Jack. While you are in there I wanted to say something to you. I asked Caleigh to marry me a couple of days ago. She said yes, granted we can't actually be married in terms of legality but, I still offered to buy her a ring. I know you proposed to her and she wanted to say no but she had a great difficulty to say no to you. Never having a boyfriend has created an absence of perspective. I never have seen a penis in person. It always looked disgusting to me. Caleigh has a nice tight pussy but I'm sure you already know that. She complained that you wouldn't eat her out often enough. Is it too much to ask to allow her to cum as much as you do? It reached such a nuisance for her that when she came here, immediately I was jumped on as if she was a lion and I was a gazelle. I'm not saying this just to get under your skin but to tell you what is on her mind…." 'I walked in her direction slowly not to make a sound. Carol reached for the bathroom door handle wondering to why there has been no response whatsoever to her incredulous claims or statements.' "...Jack?" 'She opened the door to reveal an empty bathroom. Once she realized she was talking to herself, I quickly assured her that I was in earshot.' Don't worry Carol, I heard every word. In a split second you will see how much I truly appreciate your words of wisdom, you fucking dike.


	17. Perspective

When I see police shows that depict murderers as crazy, maniacal, and demented. I guess that last one can be shared among the collective. I know that those depictions are nothing more than an ignorant stereotype of something not many understood as they do now and even than the imagination can lose focus in its vision. Murdering another individual is not some complicated concept. We have become consumed about morality that it cripples our sense of reactionary tactics. Even with you people in academia, all you have are broad sometimes lingering on vague terminology. You can't fit us all in boxes and simply say that there's nothing more to discover. What is a psychopath exactly? Is it anyone that murders another person? No no it couldn't be, then there would be millions of psycho's around the world constantly at a moments notice. Is it a person that is unable to feel emotions that occur naturally for a 'normal' person? Now we are getting somewhere but hold on, apathy can be found many 'normal' individuals with varying degrees of concentration. I personally believe that the main characteristic is incapability to establish interpersonal with other humans. There is no I and you, only I and it. Manipulation until the desire is fulfilled and then discarded.

I do not fill all the boxes. I was not a very personal man, there was exception with Caleigh. I loved her, I loved her in a way most cannot physically express without 'losing themselves' from the carnal act liberation another's soul. I was capable of loving her from the genuine desire to be with someone. Someone to see every time I came home from my academics. Someone to watch movies with while eating popcorn underneath a nice silk blanket. Someone to listen to me discuss my feelings. Somebody I truly was connected to. Now she's gone forever, all because of me nothing is left over. Yet I can't help but feel a sense of resonance, more like deja vu. Before Caleigh I felt nothing. There was no excitement or joy, just stale, mute mindset. Every morning I woke up the same line uttered in my head, ' _God, another day. Seriously, what's keeping me live?'_ Nothing would impress me. I hurt myself, nothing changed internally, nothing felt. I thought things I bought would bring me satisfaction. Still no change no matter what I got for myself, clothes, furniture, even a car or two and still indifference. Even today, murdering individuals there's no spark of joy or happiness. I'm bored and since the loss of my dearly beloved, that indifference has been seeping back into my thoughts. So am I a psychopath or am I just complicated? I feel like you would probably towards the former but think about our species throughout history. We kill one another for protection, ideology, and conquest. The times may have changed but our species has not. Evolution is never quick. Today and in the future we will use our modern perspectives to judge individuals and events, failing to take into account the time and mindset people are in. We arbitrarily decide what is acceptable and what isn't. Judgement is never solidified in time, there is no such thing as a constant in the manner of pointing our morals and values to those from a different period of time. I no longer have a connection so eventually my asocial qualities will only intensify as time passes. I've talked to others similar to me and they try their own version of homeopathy. Some are successful, others are not. And those who claim success are lying to themselves.


End file.
